


Głos w mojej głowie

by Lampira7



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Leonard z całej siły pomyślał: Część, jestem Leo i pchnął te słowa tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, w stronę tajemniczej postaci, której nie znał, ale która wciąż wydawała się jedyną życzliwą osobą w tym świecie, a potem czekał.I czekał.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 11





	Głos w mojej głowie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Voice in My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862549) by [StillNotGinger10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10). 



Niektórzy rodzice uczą swoje dzieci, jak skontaktować się ze swoją bratnią duszą, zanim jeszcze zaczną szkołę. Rodzice Leonarda tego nie zrobili. Był jednym z niewielu uczniów, którzy z niepokojem spoglądali na nauczycielkę, uważając na każde słowo, gdy ta wyjaśniała, jak to zrobić. Wiedział, że dotyczyło to myśli. Przez lata słyszał wystarczająco dużo, by zgadywać, że bratnie dusze w jakiś sposób wiedzą, co druga połówka myśli, ale nikt nigdy tego nie wyjaśnił w taki sposób, jak jego nauczycielka.

Powiedziała całej klasie, że bratnie dusze mogą przesyłać myśli tam i z powrotem, jak smsy. Wyjaśniła, że normalnie ludzie mogą kontrolować to, co ich bratnie dusze słyszą lub odczuwają od nich, ale tracą tę kontrolę, gdy czują zbyt silne emocje. W ten sposób nie byli bombardowani każdą myślą ich bratniej duszy, ale wiedzieli, gdy była zachwycona lub przerażona. Mogli dzielić się radością lub nieść pomoc w trudnych chwilach.

To wyjaśniało, dlaczego Leonard nigdy nie słyszał innych myśli niż swoje. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkowo nie wysyłał emocji do swojej bratniej duszy. Będzie musiał o to zapytać, kiedy uda mu się z nią skontaktować. Z tego, co wyjaśniła jego nauczycielka, zabrzmiało to łatwo. Musiał tylko otworzyć umysł, wyobrazić sobie słowa, które chciał wysłać, a następnie _popchnąć_ je w stronę drugiej osoby. Ku swojej bratniej duszy. W kierunku przyjaciela, który zawsze tam będzie, nawet w nocy, kiedy jego tata za dużo wypije lub zaprosi swoich przerażających przyjaciół.

Dlatego Leonard z całej siły pomyślał: _Część, jestem Leo_ i pchnął te słowa tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, w stronę tajemniczej postaci, której nie znał, ale która wciąż wydawała się jedyną życzliwą osobą w tym świecie, a potem czekał.

I czekał.

Do końca dnia wciąż nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Nie był jedyny. Niektórzy z jego kolegów w klasie otrzymali odpowiedź od razu, ale wielu z nich powiedziano, że będą musieli poczekać. Byli starsi niż ich bratnie dusze i musieli poczekać, aż ich druga połówka nauczy się odsyłać wiadomość.

Przez cały rok wielu kolegów Leo otrzymało odpowiedzi od swoich bratnich dusz. Niektórzy usłyszeli je w następnym roku lub w kolejnym. Podobnie jak wszystkim, którym kazano czekać, Leo codziennie wysyłał wiadomość do swojej bratniej duszy. To, że ich nie słyszał, nie oznaczało, że powinni czekać na wiadomość od niego.

Ale potem dni zmieniły się w miesiące, a miesiące w lata. A lata zmieniły się w większą ilość lat, niż Leonard spodziewał się czekać.

Jego bratniej duszy nie było podczas tych nocy, gdy jego tata pił. Nie było jej, kiedy jego tata został aresztowany albo wtedy, gdy opuściła ich mama. Nie, kiedy urodziła się Lisa lub wtedy, kiedy Leonard poszedł do poprawczaka i poznał Micka. Nie było jej w dobrych i złych chwilach. W końcu Leo przestał wysyłać wiadomości i zaczął mówić ludziom, by nazywali go Len. I Len nie był pewien, czy miał bratnią duszę, czy w ogóle będzie ją kiedyś miał.

OoO

  
Wieku dwudziestu paru lat, kiedy Len rzucił na dobre szkołę, po raz pierwszy usłyszał głos Barry’ego.

 _Halo? Jestem Barry._

Z początku Len sądził, że wyobraził sobie cichy, wrażliwy głos. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd myślał o bratnich duszach, a tym bardziej wyczekiwał, by słuchać obcego głosu w swojej głowie.

 _Jesteś tam? Czy mnie słyszysz?_

Siedział w brudnym mieszkaniu, w którym było więcej myszy i karaluchów niż lokatorów, a które wraz z Mickiem z przesadą nazywali kryjówką.

 _Czy robię to dobrze? Mam taką nadzieję._

Jedynym powodem, dla którego Len odpowiedział było to, że wiedział, iż Barry usłyszy w końcu jakieś jego myśli lub odczuje emocje, nawet jeśli będzie to przypadkiem.

 _Cześć, Barry. Mam na imię Len._

OoO

  
Len powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że w momencie kiedy odpowiedział, to już nigdy nie będzie w stanie przestać rozmawiać z Barrym. W końcu nie możesz uciec przed czymś, co masz w głowie. Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie odpowiedział, to Barry i tak wysyłałby mu każdego dnia wiadomości. Może wiele razy dziennie. Jeśli był jak Len, to tak by zrobił. I pod pewnymi względami był podobny do Lena, a pod innymi zupełnie różny.

Barry był szczęśliwy i niewinny w sposób, w jaki Len nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek sam był. Troszczył się również o swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół tak samo zaciekle jak Len o Lisę i Micka, choć w uproszczony, dziecinny sposób. Był mądry, podobnie jak Len, ale miał wiedzę z książek, gdy Len posiadał ją z ulicznego życia. I Snart nauczył się tego wszystkiego, ponieważ rozmawiał z dzieckiem codziennie przez kilka lat.

Początkowo rozmowy dotyczyły tylko ulubionych zabawek Barry’ego, przyjaciół i przedmiotów szkolnych. Barry kochał matematykę i wszelkie naukowe rzeczy. Jego przyjaciółka Iris była lepsza w rysowaniu niż on. Był prześladowany i desperacko potrzebował porady Lena w sprawie walki. Najwyraźniej rodzice Barry’ego nie przejmowali się za bardzo jego problemami z rówieśnikami. Jego tata zaczął nawet nazywać Barry’ego Rockim, po tym, jak Len przekonał chłopaka, by zaczął oddawać ciosy, zamiast uciekać.

Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, o które zapytał Len było to, czy rodzice Barry’ego traktowali go dobrze. Kiedy usłyszał o ich szczęśliwej rodzinie w ich ładnym domku, zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie, aby trzymał się z daleka. Nie chciał zrujnować ich idealnego życia.

Jedyny raz kiedy zastanawiał się nad swoim wyborem, zdarzył się kilka lat później, kiedy Barry stracił odrobinę swojej niewinności. Noc nie różniła się niczym od innych nocy, dopóki Lena nie obudził nagły strach. Był przerażony, zdezorientowany, zły, smutny, zraniony i odczuwał milion innych emocji, których nie potrafił nazwał. Tyle, że to nie on je przeżywał, tylko Barry.

Próba uzyskania wyjaśnień od dzieciaka okazała się bezużyteczna, gdy ten był tak zdenerwowany. Wszystko, co Len usłyszał, to spanikowane krzyki o błyskawicy, mamie Barry’ego i żółtym. Czasami zdarzało się pełne zdanie, takie jak na przykład: _„Gdzie jestem?”_ , ale to nie było bardziej pomocne niż przypadkowe słowa, kiedy Len chciał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Minęła prawie godzina, zanim Len zmusił Barry’ego do skoncentrowania się na tyle, aby z nim porozmawiać.

 _Zabrali go. Zabrali go, Len._

 _Kogo zabrali?_

 _Mojego tatę. Nie zrobił tego!_  
 _  
Co się stało, Barry?  
_  
 _Mama. Było tak wiele krwi i…_

Len został uderzony kolejną falą smutku. Czuł się chory, nieszczęśliwy, jakby świat właśnie się kończył i starał się podczas odejścia sprawić mu jak najwięcej bólu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowie się, kto sprawił, że Barry czuł się w ten sposób, może wykorzystać swoją przysługę u Micka i spalić tę osobę żywcem.

 _Uspokój się, dzieciaku. Oddychaj. Co się stało?_

 _Mężczyzna w błyskawicy zabił mamę. Ale zabrali tatę. Nie wierzą mi._

Jeśli Barry w rozmowie z nimi był tak samo niespójny jak z Lenem, to nie był pewien, czy mógł ich winić. Ale Len zawsze był skłonny winić gliniarzy, gdy był zły, więc tak, mógł winić ich za to, że jego bratnia dusza była jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana.

W ciągu tamtej nocy Len dowiedział się, że matka Barry’ego została dźgnięta nożem. Barry zobaczył mężczyznę w błyskawicy, który popełnił to przestępstwo, ale policja obwiniała jego ojca. Len nie był pewien w co wierzyć, ale był gotowy porwać Barry’ego, zanim zainteresuje się nim opieka społeczna. Potem Barry powiedział, że zostaje ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką Iris, podczas trwania procesu jego taty. Ojciec Iris był samotnym rodzicem oraz gliniarzem, który aresztował ojca Barry’ego. Len nadal planował porwanie swojej bratniej duszy. Nie musiał czekać, żeby przekonać się, czy Joe był kolejnym Lewisem.

Ale nie miał szansy na wszczęcie swojego planu, ponieważ nawet po tym, jak ojciec Barry’ego został skazany, chłopiec był otoczony policjantami dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Zamiast tego zaczął sprawdzać, czy Barry był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy każdego miesiąca, nawet po upływie kilku lat. Szukał oznak znęcania się i nie mógł znaleźć nic złego poza odmową Joe’go, aby Barry mógł zobaczyć się z ojcem, więc zostawił sprawę tak jak była. Len i tak nie byłby dobrym opiekunem. Ledwo mógł zająć się Lisą.

Barry był smutny przez długi czas, ale stał się szczęśliwszy. Opowiadał Lenowi o Iris i o szkole. Nadal miał obsesję na punkcie niewytłumaczalnego zdarzenia, za co Len nie mógł go winić. Sam zaczął opowiadać dziwne historie, które usłyszał. Starał się poznać jakieś plotki o błyskawicy, ale nie dowiedział się niczego aż do 2014 roku, kiedy to szybki uliczny pogromca przestępstw pojawił się na ulicach Central City.

W międzyczasie Barry dzielił się swoimi historiami ze studiów, a Len opowiadał o Lisie i Micku, oczywiście usuwając wcześniej wszystkie kryminalne elementy. Gdy Barry był w liceum zaczął nakłaniać Snarta, by spotkali się, ale pozwolił, aby temat z łatwością zniknął, prawdopodobnie rozpoznając, że różnica wieku między nimi była dość duża i może być to problemem, kiedy był tak młody. Naciskał na spotkanie ponownie, gdy był na studiach. Uniwersytety były pełne ludzi, którzy uzgodnili, że pójdą na te same studia, co ich bratnia dusza i znajdowali miejsca, gdzie mogli się z nimi spotkać pierwszego dnia. Ogólnie Barry przypominał takich ludzi, ale Len nie był do końca pewien. Nigdy nie poszedł na studia. Kolejna różnica między nimi.

Gdy Barry stawał się starszy, Len zaczął mniej cenzurować w opowiadanych mu historiach. Nie wspominał, że zabijał ludzi, ale napomknął o tym, że kradnie. Wystarczająco, aby Barry się wycofał, ale dzieciak wciąż chciał go poznać. To był okropny pomysł, a Len był wystarczająco przekonujący, aby powstrzymać Barry’ego przed naleganiem zbyt mocno, by nie zrujnować wszystkiego między nimi.

Len starał się, aby znali nawzajem jedynie swoje imię oraz żeby podawali i poznawali jak najmniej danych osobowych. Nie chciał kusić losu mając za wiele informacji o tym, kim był Barry. Gdyby się tego dowiedział, to mógłby go odnaleźć, a Barry tego nie potrzebował. Nie potrzebował kogoś takiego jak Len, który komplikowałby mu życie. Gdyby nie uważał i powiedział Barry’emu kim był, nie było wątpliwości, że dzieciak włożyłby tyle samo wysiłku w znalezienie go, co w udowodnienie niewinności ojca. Było lepiej, gdy nie znali swoich nazwisk.

Kilka razy Len czuł silne, niepohamowane emocje Barry’ego, ale nigdy tak silne, jak w noc kiedy zginęła jego matka. Przeważnie tylko kilka napadów gniewu w szkole średniej. Zdenerwowanie pierwszego dnia na uniwersytecie i strach oraz podekscytowanie swoim pierwszym dniu w CCPD oraz nudności podczas niektórych lekcji na miejscu zbrodni. Len nie był pewien, co Barry czuje od niego. Czasami dzieciak wydawał się zmartwiony, gdy się z nim kontaktował, ale nigdy nie wspomniał wprost o żadnej myśli czy emocji Lena.

Jedynym przypadkiem, gdy Len martwił się o Barry’ego bazując jedynie na jego emocjach, był ten , kiedy dzieciak udał się do Starling City, aby zbadać kolejną nadprzyrodzoną sprawę. Nie zdarzyło się nic nienormalnego, dopóki Barry nie miał wracać pociągiem do domu. Len odczuł jego strach i ból, które sprawiły, że natychmiast był w stanie gotowości. Słyszał o łuczniku w kapturze, który włóczył się po ulicach Starling. Jeśli dotknąłby chociaż włosa na głowie Barry’ego, to Len miał zamiar upewnić się, żeby poczuł własne strzały przed śmiercią. Ale wymiana niektórych spanikowanych wiadomości z Barrym zakończyła się tym, że Barry zapewnił go, że nie miał czym się martwić. I Len nie miał wielu argumentów, aby przeciwko temu protestować, ponieważ strach i ból ustąpiły prawie tak szybko, jak się zaczęły.

Kiedy, dzięki Bogu, Barry w końcu wrócił do domu, Len uznał, że wszystko się dobrze skończyło. Czuł podniecenie Barry’ego w sprawie akceleratora cząsteczek i pozwolił, by te emocje go uspokoiły. Oczywiście Barry’emu udało się wpaść w kłopoty ścigając złodzieja torebek, ale trafił bezpiecznie do swojego laboratorium, więc Len nie martwił się.

Niedługo potem Lena ogarnęła tak intensywna fala bólu, że zemdlał.

Odzyskał świadomość kilka godzin później. Lisa klęczała tuż nad nim. Kiedy powiedziała mu o wybuchu akceleratora cząstek, nie był pewien, do kogo należał ten ból, do niego czy do Barry’ego. Próbował wysłać wiadomość do dzieciaka, ale nic nie otrzymał w zamian.

Kilka godzin później, wciąż nic.

Kilka dni później, to samo.

Dopiero po kilku tygodniach Len zaakceptował fakt, że w tamtym czasie Barry razem z nim był w Central City. Musiał być jednym z wielu nazwisk na liście ofiar.

Len nie sprawdził tego. Nie chciał znać nazwiska Barry’ego. Nie chciał dowiedzieć się niczego więcej, niż już wiedział.

OoO

  
Dziewięć miesięcy po wybuchu akceleratora Len zaakceptował fakt, że jego bratnia dusza nie żyje. Najwyraźniej świat zdecydował, że nie powinien jej mieć. Wiedział to już jako dziecko. Mógł o tym zapomnieć przez prawie dekadę, gdy posiadał głos Barry’ego w swojej głowie, ale przypomniał sobie o tym, gdy głos zniknął. Ludzie tacy jak on nie mieli szczęśliwego zakończenia. Nie zasługiwali na poznanie takich ludzi jak Barry.

Świadomość tego sprawiła, że przyjął silną i bezwzględną postawę. Stał się jedną z największych i najstraszniejszych postaci w kryminalnym świecie, a część tego była wynikiem nowo odkrytej obojętności wobec szczęścia innych. O wiele łatwiej była zabić człowieka, gdy czułeś się pusty.

Dziewięć miesięcy pustki oraz milczenia i Len zapomniał, jak to było odczuwać emocje lub myśli kogoś innego niż on sam. Właśnie dlatego początkowo nie rozumiał, co się działo, kiedy poczuł zaskoczenie i zmieszanie, które były niewytłumaczalne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że siedział sam w kryjówce, planując kradzież diamentu w Central City.

Dopiero, gdy usłyszał głos Barry’ego, zrozumiał.

 _Len? Wciąż tam jesteś?_

 _Barry?_

Nienawidził siebie za to, że jego głos wydawał się drżący, ale nie było mowy, że Barry naprawdę z nim rozmawiał.

 _Len! Byłem… miałem wypadek przez akcelerator cząsteczek. Burza. Uderzyła mnie błyskawica!_

Barry przeskakiwał między myślami, tak jak zawsze, kiedy był podekscytowany i miał za dużo do powiedzenie oraz nie mógł się doczekać, by powiedzieć wszystko naraz. To wystarczyło, aby Len uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od dziewięciu miesięcy.

 _Wszystko dobrze? Od dłuższego czasu nic od ciebie nie czułem._

 _Wiem. Przepraszam. Powiedzieli mi, że minęło dziewięć miesięcy. Właśnie się obudziłem._

 _Obudziłeś?_

 _Byłem w śpiączce._

Śpiączka. Len nawet tego nie rozważał. Nie było go tak długo. Jakie problemy ze zdrowiem może to spowodować? Jak błyskawica mogła mu zaszkodzić?

 _Nic ci nie jest?  
_  
 _Tak. Myślę, że wybuch akceleratora cząstek mnie uratował. Albo ochronił mnie przed zranieniem się bardziej niż powodując zapadnięcie w długa drzemkę._

Len nie był pewien, co na to odpowiedzieć. Te dziewięć miesięcy było piekłem dla Lena, a dla Barry’ego jedną długą drzemką.

 _Przepraszam, nie powinienem z tego żartować. To takie dziwne, Len. Czuję się tak, jakbym dopiero wczoraj wrócił ze Starling City._  
 _  
Twoja rodzina musiała się martwić._

 _Nie sądzę, że byli jedynymi, którzy się martwili._

 _Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, dzieciaku. Witaj z powrotem w krainie żywych._

OoO

  
Minęło trochę czasu, a Len wciąż nie był pewien, czy nadal wychodził z swojej apatii czy też kiedykolwiek z niej wyjdzie do końca, ale razem z Barrym wrócili do codziennych rozmów, żartowania, przekomarzania i flirtowania. Len wciąż się martwił, że może go ponownie stracić, ale miał zamiar cieszyć się czasem, który z nim spędzał.

Jedyną rzeczą, którą chciał zrobić dla Barry’ego, póki mógł, było znalezienie mężczyzny w błyskawicy. Pierwszą prawdziwą wskazówką, jaką miał, był biegacz, który pojawił się w Central City. Mężczyzna poruszający się tak szybko, że nikt nie widział niczego więcej niż błyskawicy, gdy powstrzymywał przestępców. Wcześniej, przez ostatnie miesiące w Central City, krążyły pogłoski o dziwnych wydarzeniach – ludziach posiadających nadprzyrodzoną moc. To wystarczyło, żeby Len zaplanował skok w tym mieście. Kradzież diamentu, którą planował, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał Barry’ego, po wybuchu akceleratora. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się pomścić Barry’ego po jego śmierci, ale żywy Barry jeszcze bardziej zmotywował go do działania. Miał nadzieję, że tym napadem zwabi Smugę. Gdyby tak się stało, to Len znalazłby sposób, aby go spowolnić. Jeśli się nie pojawi, Len dostanie ładny, drogi diament. W każdym przypadku wygrywał.

Najpierw próbował ukraść diament podczas jego przewozu. Smuga pojawił się, a Len starał się jak najdokładniej dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego. Był prawdziwy, to była ważna informacja. Oznaczało to, że Len mógł poczynić bardziej konkretne plany powstrzymania go.

Len widział jego prędkość i słabość. Smuga zatrzymał się, aby pomóc jednemu ze strażników. Len mógłby to wykorzystać.

Ogólnie akcja zakończyła się sukcesem. Jednak Len mógłby dowiedzieć się więcej, gdyby Barry go nie rozproszył. Nieczęsto myśli Barry’ego, bez jego wiedzy, przenikały przez ich połączenie. Len zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale ten przypadek wystarczył, aby skłonić Barry’ego do bardziej intensywnej próby panowania nad ich związkiem mentalnym. Naprawdę nie musiał wiedzieć, że Barry uważał, że ktoś był atrakcyjny, bez względu na to, jak hipnotyzujące były oczy tego kogoś dla Barry’ego.

OoO

  
Następnym razem, gdy Len stanął naprzeciwko Smugi, stało się tak z powodu jego planu kradzieży z muzeum diamentu należącego do dynastii Kahndaq , który został przerwany najpierw przez gliniarza, a następnie przez sprintera.

I znowu myśli Barry’ego przeniknęły do niego.

 _Cholera, jest zimno._

Ta myśl pojawiła się w tym samym momencie, gdy Len postrzelił Smugę. Towarzyszył jej ból w klatce piersiowej Lena.

 _Barry?_

 _Jestem zajęty, Len. Możemy porozmawiać później?_

Len chciał się roześmiać. Oczywiście, że był zajęty, walczył z nim.

 _Przestań biegać, a będziemy mogli teraz porozmawiać._

Okazało się, że Len tak naprawdę nie potrzebował zimnego działa, aby zatrzymać sprintera. Barry przestał biegać, gdy tylko Len wysłał do niego tę myśl.

— Len? — zapytał, zwracając się do niego, gdy ściągnął gogle. Barry obrócił wzrok, gdy w oddali rozległ się ryk policyjnych syren. Co teraz zrobi bohater Lena? — Przepraszam, Joe — powiedział policjantowi, którego uratował kilka chwil wcześniej. Spotkanie bratniej duszy i jego pseudo-rodzica naraz? Dobrze, że Len ubrał się stosownie do tej okazji. — Wyjaśnię później — zakończył Barry, po czym ruszył do przodu i chwytając Lena pobiegł w dal.

Zatrzymał się w lesie, ale wciąż na tyle blisko miasta, że Len mógł słabo słyszeć przejeżdżające samochody. Nagły przypływ prędkości i zmiana lokalizacji były dezorientujące, ale Len starał się tego nie okazywać. Spędził lata budując maskę, by ukryć swoje emocje i chronić się. Nie zamierzał teraz pozwolić jej opaść.

Flash ściągnął kaptur i Len po raz pierwszy zobaczył Barry’ego, swoją bratnią duszę. Był młody, ale Len wiedział, że tak będzie. Był przystojny i radosny, o wiele bardziej niewinny, niż Len kiedykolwiek powinien mieć do czynienia. — Miło cię wreszcie zobaczyć, Barry — wyszeptał, uśmiechając się. Jeden z nich musiał przerwać ciszę, a Barry jak dotąd tylko się w niego wpatrywał.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś… — zaczął Barry, a Len czekał na najgorsze. Barry nie mógł uwierzyć, że był… przestępcą, który go postrzelił, złodziejem, mordercą, ale potem Barry dokończył: —… tutaj.

Len nie był pewien, jak na to odpowiedzieć, ale nie miał zamiaru okazać zaskoczenia.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś Smugą.

Przez cały ten czas myślał, że sprinter w Central City mógł być mężczyzną w błyskawicy, który zabił matkę Barry’ego, a okazało się, że był nim Barry.

— Właściwie wolę Flasha.

Len uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Uroczo. — Barry przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się. — Tak więc, Flash, czas na pytanie za milion dolarów: co teraz ze mną zrobisz?

Barry zmarszczył brwi, a jego uśmiech zniknął, gdy zapytał:

— Co masz na myśli?

— Jestem kryminalistą i kłamcą, krzywdzę ludzi i okradam ich. — To szczere wyznanie bolało Lena, ale Barry musiał znać tę prawdę. Musiał zrozumieć, dlaczego Len trzymał się tak długo z daleka i dlaczego związek między nimi nigdy nie powinien istnieć. — Chcesz mnie aresztować, Flash?

Barry cofnął się o pół kroku, prawie jakby był zaskoczony lub zraniony, ale jak mógł wiedzieć, kim był Len i jednocześnie nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił? Jak mógł być nieświadomy tego, co taki bohater jak on powinien zrobić ze złym facetem takim, jak Len?

— Jesteś moją… Czy to dlatego nigdy nie chciałeś, żebyśmy się spotkali?

— Dzieciaku, nigdy nie ukrywałeś, po której stronie prawa jesteś.

— A ty nigdy nie taiłeś, że jesteś przestępcą. Przynajmniej nie całkowicie. — Czy Barry mógł zaakceptować tę jego część? Len w to wątpił, więc był zaskoczony, gdy Barry kontynuował: — Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś złodziejem, a jeśli to co słyszałem na posterunku jest prawdą, jeśli jesteś tak dobry, jak mówią, że jesteś, to nie musisz nikogo zabijać, aby dostać to, czego chcesz.

— To prawda — powiedział ostrożnie Len, niepewny, czy właściwie zgadywał, do czego zmierzał Barry. — Czyli bez zabijania, a wszystko będzie w porządku z tym, że okradam ludzi?

— Cóż, uda ci się uciec z zagrabionymi dobrami tylko wtedy, gdy uda ci się przechytrzyć Flasha — powiedział Barry, uśmiechając się ponownie, chociaż nieśmiało.

Barry był skłonny zagrać z nim w tę grę, co brzmiało zabawnie, ale też zbyt dobrze, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Mimo to Len odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— A teraz, kiedy się poznaliśmy — powiedziała Barry — kiedy nie popełniasz przestępstw, a ja ich nie powstrzymuję, może możemy się spotkać? Bez kostiumów?

— Tak po prostu? — zapytał Len, ponieważ nie miał zamiaru inwestować w to więcej niż teraz, tylko po to, żeby rozstali się w przeciągu kilku tygodni lub miesięcy. — Nie spróbujesz mnie zmienić?

— Len — powiedział Barry z westchnieniem i śmiechem. — Przez większą część mego życia wiedziałem, że jesteś przestępcą.

Zaakceptowałem to. — Tym razem roześmiał się głośno. — W tym momencie byłoby trochę dziwne, gdybyś się zmienił.

Len starał się zachować beznamiętną minę, kiedy się zastanawiał. Trudno mu było w to uwierzyć, ale Barry był _jego_ bratnią duszą, więc może mógł zaryzykować.

Albo zbyt długo zwlekał z odpowiedzią albo super szybkość sprawiła, że Barry zniecierpliwił się, ponieważ dzieciak znów odezwał się nieśmiało:

— To nie tak, że okradasz sieroty, kopiesz szczeniaki, czy coś takiego.

Len uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zawsze lubił poczucie humoru Barry’ego.

— Czyli popełniaj przestępstwa, ale nie kop szczeniaków?

— Lub nie okradaj sierot — dodał z uśmiechem Barry.

— Rujnujesz moje plany na ten weekend, dzieciaku.

— A co powiesz na nowe? — zapytał Barry z zarozumiałym uśmiechem. — Kawa? Ze mną?

Len zlustrował go wzrokiem z góry na dół.

— Dobra, umowa stoi — powiedział. — Teraz, gdy zostało to ustalone, nie sądzę, żebyś podrzucił mnie z powrotem do miasta i dał mi swój numer telefonu?

Barry roześmiał się i na żywo jego śmiech brzmiał jeszcze lepiej niż w głowie Lena, zanim ponownie chwycił go i pobiegł.


End file.
